


Going All Out

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Show Me Your Teeth [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne had never heard of tentacle porn hentai and didn't like what she saw. Eames decided to rectify that situation.</p><p> </p><p>For the prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/5987.html?thread=9029475#t9029475">"If we're gonna play, we should go all out."</a> Also written for the "tentacles" box on my <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/">hc_bingo</a> card. So... Warning for hentai and tentacles? Basically, this is shameless porn with only the thinnest thread of plot. Rather like all the earlier entries in this series... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going All Out

"What is this?" Ariadne asked, picking up the DVD case that Eames had discarded on the table beside the couch. Arthur was out to meet a contact to get information on their subject, and Eames was rather gleeful about the idea of forging her boyfriend in the dream. Looking at the DVD case that was part of Eames' "research," she was starting to see why. "This is perverted, even for you."

Eames merely laughed and patted the seat next to him on the couch. "C'mon, love. Sit and watch this with me. Let's see if you get aroused."

Rolling her eyes, Ariadne plopped down beside him as he started the movie. "It's animated and that looked like a squid. Can't see why you'd get turned on."

He tried making fun of the hentai, but that didn't seem to help matters much. "Oh come on, now," he began in a wheedling tone of voice. "It's harmless and silly. It's not a big deal, all right?" He was rather dismissive when Ariadne looked at him askance. "Just watch this with me? You're starting to make a big deal out of nothing."

"I'm leaving," she said abruptly, getting up. She glared at Eames, hands on her hips as if taking on a lecturing mode. "That's not hot, that's disturbing. This is not _nothing_ and if I don't want to watch it that should be enough for you!" Ariadne threw up her hands in frustration and left the room. Though Eames promptly turned off the video and followed her, she refused to speak to him for the rest of the day. Even after Arthur came back to the house they were renting, she refused to talk to Eames. Arthur glared at him on her behalf, but that only made Eames bare his teeth and growl at Arthur in warning. He loved the man, but he wasn't about to take any displays of dominance when he didn't even know the situation.

Ariadne usually slept between the two men, sometimes winding up sprawled across the both of them. Eames was told in no uncertain terms that she didn't want to sleep in the same room as him, let alone _bed,_ and his hackles rose in response. The more possessive wolfish part of his mind wanted to howl and grab her, shaking her. _You're mine,_ he wanted to say, even though he was cognizant enough that there was something he was missing about the situation because she had been too upset to talk about it. Ignoring Arthur's sympathetic glares, Eames took his pillow and a blanket to sleep on the couch that evening. He could hear Ariadne's annoyed voice through the door that evening; Arthur was trying to figure out why she was so upset with Eames, but the only thing Ariadne would say was that she was physically fine and Eames was an unrepentant asshole.

Ouch.

Eames approached Ariadne the next morning after Arthur was out to meet his contact again. It had taken a lot of reassurance on Ariadne's part to even get Arthur out of the door, and Eames was mindful of that fact. "Ariadne," he murmured, touching her back.

She shrugged him off. "What do you want?"

Well, she was talking to him again. That was progress.

"Listen. About that movie yesterday..."

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped, not looking at him.

"Did something happen to you?" he asked quietly, hand on her back. He could sense something off about her the day before, that otherworldly wolfy sense all up in arms about not being able to rend something limb from limb. "You don't have to talk about it," he continued when she didn't reply. "But I do hope you don't confuse what's in a movie with _me."_

"I don't," she replied, finally looking up at him. "Nothing bad happened to me," she said with a sigh, putting her hand on his arm. "It's nothing like that. I had an ex that made fun of me when I didn't get off on the same things he did."

Eames lofted an eyebrow. "Such as...?"

Ariadne sighed again. "He was into bondage and stuff like that. I couldn't get into it, and he said there had to be something wrong with me."

"Oh, love, I'd never do that," Eames said softly, running his hand down her arm in a soothing gesture. "I was just teasing yesterday. I'd never really make fun of _you."_

"Yeah. I realized that when I thought about it and stopped being so upset. But that's not what's so important about all this, Eames. I don't want you having to forge someone that gets off on hurting women."

"Darling," Eames began slowly, resting his hands gently on her shoulders. "I would _never_ be that kind of man. I'd never hurt women just for the sake of hurting them. I'm admittedly equal opportunity if one is shooting at me or trying to hurt you. But I'm not the sort of bloke that enjoys the thought of hurting others for the sake of hurting them." He leaned in and kissed her forehead tenderly. "And of course I'd never harm you in any way. I would die first. Yeah, okay, I get pushy and rough sometimes, but I would never _ever_ hurt you."

"But you have to become him, though. You have to get inside his head, and watching all those movies and things..." Her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Those movies... It doesn't mean I will actually think that way, you know." Eames pulled her into his arms and held her closely. "And I don't think any less of you because you don't like the tentacle porn. Though, you did leave before the action actually started."

Ariadne gave his chest a smack. "Not my thing," she said, lifting her chin.

"Duly noted," Eames remarked. His lips quirked into a sly grin. "Are you the least bit curious about what that might feel like?"

She goggled at him. "What?"

"I'm a forger, after all. How about we give the tentacle play a try?"

"You're a pervert."

Eames shrugged. "That's not a no."

Ariadne shot him an unamused glare. "Eames..."

"If we're gonna play, we should go all out." He flashed her a charming grin and wedged his knee between her thighs, rubbing gently. "And I owe you for getting you so upset yesterday. Why don't I make it up to you? Focus all on you in the PASIV, show you what it can be all about."

She gave him a dubious glance. "I don't know..."

"If you don't like it, we stop. End of story."

Ariadne pursed her lips for a moment, then nodded. "All right. But if I tell you to stop, you stop."

"Always."

She thought about the times he was so very careful with her, even in wolf form. She trusted him, and was sure this wouldn't be any different.

***

The dream began in a bedroom that was remarkably similar to the one they had first started this relationship in. For a moment she wondered if she was dressed in the same thong and skirt, silk stockings and silver rings. She wasn't, but Ariadne wouldn't have been surprised if she was. Eames was grinning at her, stark naked beside her. "Oh, I've dreamed about this often in the past few months," he all but purred. "Not the burn of those rings or the _need,"_ he said, reaching for her. "But getting to touch you for the first time the way I'd wanted to. Getting to taste you." He pulled her close and rubbed up against her. His smile was rakish and full of sharp teeth. "Shall we start with the familiar then move on?"

Ariadne ran her hands across his skin as she smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Her clothes quickly disappeared with the rapidity of dreams. Eames kissed her, licking at the inside of her mouth and holding her face with his hands. She could feel her insides melt and turn to jelly with his kiss, with the memory of his lips between her legs and his tongue curling into her soft places. Ariadne wasn't ashamed of the low mewling noise she made low in her throat; he regularly coaxed such sounds from her and he definitely enjoyed knowing that his attentions were appreciated. He moved one hand from her face to between her legs, stroking her until she was wet and sticky. His fingers slid easily along her clit, teasing a first orgasm out of her before tipping her backward onto the already mussed bed.

Ariadne left her eyes mostly closed as she stretched languidly across the bed and spread her legs for Eames. She felt the slow slide of a finger across one wrist. Then the other.

Her eyes flew open when that same sensation curled around her ankles at the same time.

Eames had already transformed from the waist down, and there were four tentacles curling around her wrists and ankles, keeping her spread open for him. He smirked at her shocked expression, then leaned down to lick at her lips. "I told you, darling," he drawled as other tentacles started creeping up her exposed flesh. "If we're going to play, we're going all out."

A tentacle curled around each breast, its tip flicking across her nipples and making her breath catch. There was one tickling the entrance to her rear and another thicker one brushing against her slicked folds. Yet another wrapped around her thigh, its tip moistened with her own juices and sliding across her clit. Ariadne could only gasp and watch Eames' expression with wide eyes as the sensation flooded her. "Eames," she managed to choke out as one tentacle slid inside her wet heat. It was thick and felt more like his cock than anything else, which at least was comforting.

"Too much? Or not enough?" he teased, leaning in to kiss her again. "Shall I increase the stimulation?"

More tentacles came in to caress her bared skin, stroking her thighs and calves. The tentacles around her breasts shifted so that a sucker covered each nipple; the suction felt almost like Eames' mouth over her, and Ariadne cried out. She arched her back, canting her hips against the tentacle pushed all the way inside her. The other one at her rear was thinner and had slid into her as well, but Eames was changing its shape as it was inside her. Ariadne was being stretched slowly, the slicked tentacle sliding in and out of that tight ring of muscle at a slightly different rhythm from the tentacle deep inside of her. She made soft mewling noises, writhing beneath Eames and his smirking mouth, gasping for breath at the onslaught of sensation. Her body sang and thrummed, every nerve ending vibrating and feeling almost as if she was on fire.

The orgasm ripped through her, but Eames didn't stop. His mouth descended over hers as she nearly screamed with the force of it, his tongue sliding across hers. The tentacles still thrust into her with their same steady rhythm. The ones at her breasts still sucked at her skin and pulled at her nipples, hovering just at the edge of painful without tipping over. The slick tentacle at her clit moved hard and fast, just as she liked it. Eames' mouth and tongue muffled her cries as she came again and again, breathless and shaking.

"What the fuck is this?"

Eames broke his kiss to raise his head and smirk at Arthur standing behind them, staring incredulously at the writhing mass of tentacles surrounding and infiltrating Ariadne. "Oh, good. You're here." He licked his lips as one tentacle reached out toward Arthur and tugged at the khakis he was wearing in the dream. "Come play with us, Arthur. I've more than enough to work on you, too."

"You still didn't answer my question," he snarled, pushing one of Eames' tentacles away. He looked flushed and partly aroused at the sight of Ariadne writhing and moaning in pleasure, coming again.

"Research. Our darling girl wasn't exactly sold on the concept, so I thought I'd show her how it might be a fun idea." Eames beckoned Arthur forward. "Come play, Arthur. I'm going all out, as you can see. Let me see how hard I can milk you."

Arthur took a deep, ragged breath. "Eames..."

The tentacle tugging at Arthur's khakis dipped low and slid beneath the cuff to touch the skin above his ankle. Arthur startled at the touch but didn't move farther away. "You're intrigued, admit it."

"This isn't exactly ordinary."

"Why have the ordinary when we have a PASIV and the boundless expanse of imagination?" Eames drawled, more tentacles reaching for Arthur. He looked down at Ariadne, whose whimpers were taking on an almost desperate quality. "Too much, darling?" he asked in concern.

"Yes. No. God, please, don't stop, don't stop, so close..." she panted, twisting and writhing within the tangle of tentacles wrapped all around her.

When she nearly shrieked in pleasure, Eames withdrew a few of the tentacles from around her and sent them toward Arthur. They tentatively touched him, giving him ample opportunity to step back and away from this particular exercise.

He didn't.

"Arthur," Eames murmured, pulling him closer. He smiled his most charming smile at him before kissing his mouth, tongue sliding between the parted lips. "Shall we see what the fuss is about?"

Ariadne was making a soft, pleased sound the sight of the two of them kissing, so Arthur relented and helped Eames undress him. One slim tentacle, slicked with Ariadne's juices and some kind of lubricant probed at his entrance as another slid up to cup his balls and press against his perineum. As Eames leaned forward to kiss Arthur's jaw, one hand on Arthur's shoulder and the other splayed across Ariadne's stomach, a third tentacle slipped around Arthur's cock. It held him loosely, pulsing slightly as the very tip brushed against the head to tease the slit. "What the fuck is that?" Arthur gasped, cool composure slipping. He grasped Eames' shoulders, fingers tight against the muscle.

Eames merely chuckled as two more tentacles slipped around Arthur's bared torso, the tips brushing against his flat nipples. "We're playing, Arthur. Testing your limits, such as they are." Eames leaned forward to lick his lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

The slim tentacle teasing Arthur's hole slipped inside, moving slowly but surely to press against his prostate. "N-no," Arthur groaned, voice breaking slightly. His hands tightened spastically on Eames' shoulders, and he sagged forward slightly. The two tentacles wrapped around his torso held him upright, and Ariadne reached out to touch Arthur's thigh gently. "God," Arthur groaned, a fine tremor rolling through his limbs. One tentacle was inside him, stroking his prostate. Another was stroking his balls, squeezing gently at irregular intervals and another pulsed around his cock. The tip teasing the head dipped inside the slit, just stroking the edges and smearing the moisture beading it. His hips jerked as there was more pressure against his prostate, causing more moisture to weep from his cock.

"You're beautiful," Eames murmured in Arthur's ear, tracing the edge of it with his tongue. "Let go, Arthur. Let me fuck you harder."

Ariadne made a soft sound, twisting slightly beside them so that she could slide a hand along Eames' back. He still had one thick tentacle inside her, pumping and filling her. Another was twisted around her to keep her steady, stroking her skin gently. She whimpered when one of Eames' hands descended to touch her chest, palm sliding over her sensitized nipple. "Eames," she gasped.

"Watch him, darling." Eames couldn't help but grin. As much as he was some odd conglomerate of creatures in this dream, there was still the wolf inside him, howling in pleasure at dominating both of his mates. They were both gasping in pleasure, and he could never do something like this in the real world.

Arthur's hips jerked as he came with a hoarse cry, come spilling over Eames' tentacles. Eames didn't let up at all, but continued to push in and out of Arthur's body, continued to stroke and knead and kiss him. He let that thin tentacle slide across the sensitized head, even after Arthur hissed and jerked, lips drawn back as he was overwhelmed by sensation. It slipped down into the slit, teasing him a little, making Arthur cry out and dig his blunt fingernails into Eames' shoulder. He was mindless now, hips bucking and torso held firmly by the stronger tentacles wrapped around him. He was moaning Eames' name or calling for Ariadne even as she came again from her own onslaught of pleasure.

Eames only slowed and released them when Arthur came again, his limbs gone boneless within Eames' grasp. He laid Arthur carefully down on the bed beside Ariadne and watched them kiss each other lazily. Eames let his body resume its normal shape and then curled up on the bed between them. It was an awkward tangle of limbs until they found a comfortable spot to wait out the timer. "Thank you," he murmured, dropping kisses on both of their foreheads.

"For what?" Ariadne asked. Arthur was too wrecked to speak.

"I've always wanted to be able to fuck you both at the same time like this, feeling you come that way..." He let his fingers slide over their arms gently. "It's a lot of trust, I know that. Especially after your concerns with the research."

"This was research?" Arthur managed to mumble incredulously.

"Our subject's boyfriend is interested in some very perverted things," Eames replied with a laugh. "Perhaps this is why."

The timer ran out before Arthur could come up with a coherent reply. Eames was the first one fully alert, lips drawn back in a smile. He could smell them both; Ariadne was soaking wet and sensitive, and Arthur had come in his clothes. Eames went to Ariadne first, drawing the line from her wrist and disposing of the needle. He pulled at her shirt, and she caught his intent as soon as he looked at her with dark eyes. "Oh," she murmured, moving to help push her jeans and soaked underwear off. Eames dove right in, licking at her and thrusting his tongue deep inside of her. His nose bumped at her clit, and she raked her nails across his scalp as she bucked her hips. Arthur was stirring beside them, and Eames moved his lips and tongue faster, thrusting it inside of her with reckless abandon. Ariadne came, writhing beneath his mouth, his hands tight on her hips to keep her legs splayed wide to accommodate his shoulders.

Arthur was disposing of his own needle and tubing when Eames sat back on his haunches, licking his lips. "Sometimes I think you only have one thing on your mind," he remarked dryly, eying the telltale bulge in his pants.

"Always fun to keep one's mind close to the gutter, yes," Eames replied unrepentantly. "Your turn."

He paused, surprised. "What?"

Eames merely gave him a filthy smile and pushed Arthur back down onto the floor where he had been lying. He attacked the buttons holding Arthur's khakis in place, feeling an almost insatiable urge to swallow him whole. This must have been what going into heat was like, Eames decided. He liked it, and pressed his lips to Arthur's soft cock. He licked Arthur clean then took him into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue along the skin and veins. Arthur made inarticulate noises deep in his throat, a hand pressed at the back of Eames' head. Ariadne moved to their side and leaned in to kiss Arthur, her tongue sliding into his slack mouth. She balanced her weight with one hand, and the other touched Eames' neck.

Arthur whimpered and then shook. He tried to warn Eames, but with Ariadne's tongue in his mouth all that came out was a garbled groan. Eames knew anyway, could feel the jerk of Arthur's cock in his mouth. He swallowed him down, then leaned back on his haunches. Eames was hard and aching, and it was easy enough to pull Ariadne onto all fours to hover over Arthur's sprawled form. He thrust inside her wet heat, letting her kiss Arthur and stroke his cheek with one hand as she balanced her weight with the other. As the thrusting picked up its pace, Ariadne mewled and thrust backward into Eames, then ducked her head down into the crook of Arthur's neck. She murmured something that sounded like "Oh God, please, just like that," but Eames couldn't hear over the growls he was making.

He slowed when he spilled into her, feeling thicker than usual and too languid to move. He could happily remain in that position for another hour, buried balls deep inside her heat. Eames leaned forward, pressing his lips to her shoulder and moving to lace his fingers with one of Arthur's hands. "I think this was a most excellent use of our time," he told them, nearly purring with satisfaction.

Ariadne laughed a little, too spent and content to move just yet. "If that's what happens when you watch those movies, I promise not to be upset with you anymore."

Eames chuckled and gently bit her shoulder. "I told you, Ariadne. I'd never hurt you. Either of you," he added. "You're both mine, and I will always protect you both."

"So glad we get a say in this," Arthur snarked.

Eames swatted Arthur's head gently, laughing softly. As far as he was concerned, the afternoon was a complete success.

The End


End file.
